Typically, electric fans, such as of the portable or ceiling fan variety, have been employed to circulate air in an environment through the movement or rotation of the fan blades by an electrical motor so as to permit the movement of the air by the rotation of the angle fan blades of the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,912 discloses a rotary heating device which combines as a single unit a fan, such as a portable fan, and electrical heating elements enclosed within and arranged to heat the blades of the fan. The employment of heating elements on both sides of the fan blades permits heat to be transferred to the air coming into contact with the surfaces of the blades and the heated air to be moved upon rotation of the fan blades. The electrical heating elements described are reported to be effective to heat a room in a minimum amount of time through the heating and subsequent movement of the heated air from the fan blades through the operation of the fan. The heating elements employed are electric heating elements and are mounted in chambers in the fan blade with layers of insulating, but heat conductive, material on both sides thereof. Electrical energy is supplied to the electric-operated heating elements through the electric motor which operates the fan blades. It is an essential feature of the electrically heated fan disclosed that the heating elements be enclosed and sealed within the blades so that the air cannot get to or blow on the elements and thus impair the efficiency of the heating device.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved electric heating fan and a system of heating an environment employing the fan and a method of heating air within the environment.